


Why Are You My Clarity?

by QueenSairai



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Basically about ten thousand comas, Comas here, Comas there, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Moriarty versus Mycroft, causing all the comas, violence(kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSairai/pseuds/QueenSairai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this with a friend on a dark windy night. It started as a question: "What would you wear if Mycroft asked you to come to a party with him?" and escalated from there. Warning: people nearly die. NEARLY not they die they NEARLY die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The invitation

Clarity Winchester heard her name, yelled over the clamor of sixteen year olds after school. She looked over and there was Mycroft. A rich nerd with red hair who used to wear glasses. Standing under the weeping willow planted when the school was founded in 1961. Waving at her. Beckoning like one of those Chinese cat statues. And blushing. As red as a tomato.

She smiled to herself, watching as he got even more red at the sight of her coming. The girls at school said she probably would have a boyfriend if she wasn't such a nerd, but she didn't care. She had friends that were boys of course. Who didn't? But that was all they were. Friends. She had her own ideas of why you should have a boyfriend, and it wasn't "because it's cool". 

When she got over to Mycroft, he mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Will you come to our Cristmas Party?" Barely a whisper. Then he handed her a fancy invitation and walked away after grabbing his fancy black umbrella.

Clarity thought about him the whole taxi ride home. He was smart, but quiet, shy, but somehow commanding, when he managed to be heard, tall, but never noticed, reasonable, but without friends. He was strange. And why had he asked her? Was it because all the popular girls placed them together in their minds, the two nerdiest nerds in the school? No, he was too socially awkward for that. Hmmm. Well, at least she'd be able to verify the strange rumors about his brother. And anyway, she would have to get him a present, wouldn't she? "Well" she decided "I'll get it tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2: The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of what happens at the party out of two.

Clarity woke on the morning of the party with a start. She had bought him a present of a purple umbrella. She was going to wear a purple dress so long it brushed her ankles. The dress also had long sleeves, so she hoped it wouldn't get hot. She was nervous all day. When the clock struck five, she said goodbye to her parents and siblings and walked out the door. She looked back to wave and saw her little brother making a face at her. She knew that face. It was his "hee hee you have a boyfriend" face. She rolled her eyes and hailed a cab. She gave the cab driver the address and waved to her sister, ignoring the impressed look on the driver's face when he heard the address.  
"Here you are, miss."  
She climbed out of the cab and found herself in front of Buckingham palace. A line of people with invitations like hers were in front of the door. She joined the line.  
A man in a tuxedo walked by, asking to see everyone's invitations. Every once and a while, he would send someone straight to the front. Finally he got to her.  
"Up to the front, miss. You must be Mycroft's friend."  
She nodded nervously as the others in line glared at her. She walked to the front and showed them her invitation. They let her in.  
Inside was a palace, quite literally. Several rooms were set aside for the party, and one of them had a huge Christmas tree in it. She placed the gift for Mycroft with the other presents, then turned around to go find him, bumping into him in the doorway.   
"Oh, hello, Mycroft!"  
"Hello"  
A boy in the corner looked up at them. He stood out from all the others because he wore a hoodie and jeans instead of fancy dress. He glared at Mycroft.  
Clarity returned her attention to Mycroft. "So, which room..." She cut off with a startled 'Eeep!' as two younger boys ran past them.  
Mycroft called out. "Sherlock, if you knock someone over playing tag..."  
The shorter of the two kids laughed. "Oh, brother. I won't. We aren't playing tag."  
The taller one, who looked to be a few years older, said, "Well Sherlock..."  
The first boy jokingly pretended to shoot the older one with a finger gun. "Oh, come on, John. Don't ruin our fun!" With that he ran off, John behind him. Mycroft led Clarity into a huge ballroom with sweets along the side, including a huge cake. He led her over to a table with some slices of a smaller cake ready to eat.  
"Would you like some cake?"  
"Yes please!" Clarity took some cake just as Mycroft did the same. Clarity tried some. "Mmmm!"  
Mycroft smiled hesitantly. Clarity had never seen "Mycroft the unemotional" smile before. Clarity smiled back, and his smile grew. 'Wait, does he have a crush on me?' Clarity thought. She pushed the thought aside, determined to have a great evening.


End file.
